Elevator
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Great title, huh guys? Pure genius. Took me one eternity to think it up. ...oh, I really need a new idea. Or some food. Mainly food.
1. Chapter 1

**Elevator**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Looney Tunes has corrupted me. It has made me think more clearer about the course of the universe a- nah, I'm just kidding. Here's some more random crap. Enjoy, ya loonies.

* * *

><p>Meloetta, Genesect, and Keldeo were in some big fancy hotel, inside an elevator. Genesect and Keldeo were chatting with each other about the size of Virizon's head, while Meloetta was trying to resist going to the bathroom, holding in as much as she could, twisting her legs together as she groaned. Sighing, Genesect and Keldeo turned around to face Meloetta.<p>

"What's wrong?" Keldeo asked as he tilted his head to the right.

Meloetta opened her eyes as she turned to face Genesect and Keldeo, her hands down by her crotch. "Guys, I gotta pee superbad. I drank too much of that vanilla icing."

"...Wait... you drink icing?" Genesect asked, as he could not calculate such a ridiculous thing.

"And vanilla, of all things?" Keldeo said in shock as his right eye twitched. "You couldn't go for beige? Or chocolate?"

Genesect glanced oddly at Keldeo, then promptly slapped him across the face.

Keldeo was in shock, his jaw dropped in disbelief. "Did... did you just slap me?"

Genesect slapped Keldeo again. Meloetta's eyes widened as she was in awe, though her stomach growled, reminding her of her little urine problem.

"Dude, why the hell did you slap me?" Keldeo snapped back as he growled at Genesect. "How would you like it if I slapped your crap?"

Genesect folded his arms together. "You... would want to slap my fecal matter?"

Keldeo started sweating nervously as he began stuttering. "W-w-w-w-well, it's not l-l-l-like you could p-poop anyway, you're robotic, a-a-a-and besides, it's n-n-n-n-not as if I-"

Genesect slapped Keldeo again.

Keldeo's face turned red as he was pissed. "All right, knock it off! This is your last warning, butt face!"

Genesect rolled his cybernetic eyes and slapped Keldeo across the face.

Keldeo then proceeded to tackle Genesect and stomp him into pieces, with Genesect screaming in pain.

Meloetta covered her mouth with both her hands, accidentally wetting herself as she watched the situation get out of hand. Feeling warm, Meloetta looked down, and sceamed in both shock and embarrassment as there was literally a puddle right below her, a rather large puddle. As soon as the elevator reached the bottom floor, Meloetta pushed the incoming Gen 5 dark type Pokemon to the side, crying loudly with her hands on her face as she dashed right out of the hotel. The dark types looked at each other and shrugged, going into the elevator, not only seeing the large amount of piss, but seeing a raging Keldeo kick a badly damaged Genesect. The dark type Pokemon nervously exited the elevator as they headed for the stairs, the elevator closing as it headed back up, with Keldeo and Genesect still inside.


	2. Chapter 2

"...So, why are we all in this stupid elevator again?" Genesect grumbled as he was not impressed.

Aria Meloetta, who had her arms wrapped around the back of her head, smiled, her eyes closed. "Because I thought it was a good idea." She commented.

Keldeo shook his head as he raised his front left hoof. "And why is it at the Lilycove Department Store, to be exact?"

"Because I love Lilycove City!" Meloetta exclaimed as she began moving her body side to side with glee.

Keldeo and Genesect looked at each other as they rolled their eyes, turning to Meloetta.

"It's because Hoenn's confirmed, isn't it?" Keldeo and Genesect remarked in unison, with Genesect folding his mechanical arms.

"No!" Meloetta remarked as she then sniffled, sobbing as she placed her paddle shaped hands on her face, with Keldeo and Genesect rolling their eyes as a Zoroark was watching the elevator from the ceiling, being invisible as he managed to blend with the elevator's decor, simply smirking creepily as the elevator kept on heading up.

**THE END FOR GOOD... possibly.**


End file.
